Kids of Waterloo Road
by xx-xx-Twiggy-xx-xx
Summary: Whoever said that school's boring is probably right... but it all depends on who you go to school with! Hopefully the story's better than this summary... hehe
1. Waterloo Road!

**It's a story... about the kids of Waterloo Road!**

**Haven't seen any stories like this so thought I'd start one...**

**hope you like it:)**

**disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything to do with Waterloo Road**

It could have been an ordinary day, just an ordinary day at Waterloo Road. But Waterloo Road had never been just ordinary; fights broke out everywhere, pupils created drama over the silliest things, teachers got involved in silly rumours, the list could go on forever. It was eight thirty on Monday morning and pupils were already flowing in through the school gates; chatting excitedly about what they had been up to that weekend, Teachers were coming in also to get ready for the school day and kitchen staff were making their way to the kitchen to prepare the food that the kids would later be eating at lunch.

Head teacher, Rachel Mason looked down at the courtyard below her from her office and smiled. The ratings for this school had certainly gone up and she was so proud of all that she and her staff had achieved in such a little amount of time. Eddie Lawson walked quietly behind her and looked out the window and smiled as he knew that Rachel should be feeling good about what the school has become now.

"You've done great Rachel" Eddie said quietly, causing Rachel to jump.

"Eddie don't sneak up on me like that" Rachel said, mocking anger but then she grinned at him " Yeah, but it wasn't just me, it was everyone else too" She returned to looking out the window.

Eddie smiled again and made his way back out of the office.

Outside, the usual groups had begun to form. Aleesha Dillon and Danielle Harker were hidden behind the wall ready for PE teacher; Rob Cleaver, a rather good looking man, to come past with Bolton Smilie on Bolton's training run. They believed that one day, Rob Cleaver would actually take notice of them and would often talk about him loudly in whenever they got the chance. While they were waiting, they were discussing how they would attempt to be noticed by this handsome teacher that day.

Sat on the grass nearby were Chlo Grainger and Donte Charles: talking about Chlo's future in hairdressing and Donte's latest money making plan which would surely fail like it normally did but Chlo repeatedly backed him up on everything as she just saw it as him being bored and needing something to do and if it went wrong, it went wrong it wouldn't hurt anyone.

Ex-Head girl, Flick Mellor was wandering around asking for opinions on how the school could be better from anyone who would take the time to talk to her. Her dad was very involved with Waterloo Road and had probably influenced the head girl choice so some jealous people kept their distance, obviously believing that they could have made better head girls. Well that didn't matter now did it? She'd lost that status now she thought bitterly. Other than that, Flick was quite popular and she had been invited out to parties and things at one point but her father had always refused to let her go even though she was sixteen and told him that she could look after herself. Because of her father's protectiveness she no longer received invitations to go out which made Flick feel distanced and isolated at times, especially since that stupid Drugs Awareness day and she'd lost the only person that might have ever cared about her. Marley Kelly.

Marley Kelly was sat against the tree so he could see everything in front of him: His eyes rested on head girl Flick Mellor. She looked troubled and Marley had noticed this for a while now. Since he'd ended whatever there was between them, she had become more and more remote to everyone. He was worried about her but he didn't see what he could do to help so he just stuck to observing for now.

Janeece Bryant had just arrived alone. Normally, best friend Maxine Barlowe would be with her but lately Maxine had been ditching friends for her latest boyfriend, bad boy Earl Kelly so Janeece often tagged along with Chlo as they were pretty good friends too but Janeece really missed Maxine as she was someone who Janeece could tell secrets to and everything but now she was never there: It was as if there was a whole new different Maxine and Janeece didn't like it. Finding Chlo and Donte, she made her way over, carefully avoiding Flick Mellor as she didn't feel like giving her opinion on anything at the moment.

Sambuca and Earl Kelly arrived next with Maxine. Sam was looking around in hope that she could find someone, anyone to hang around with as she found Earl and Maxine disgusting. She found no one except Marley so she hurried over towards a bench to sit down until the bell signalling the start of the day rang. She had just sat down when a boy appeared next to her. He looked slightly nervous and avoided making eye contact with her.

Paul Langley was on his own. Again. Ever since his best friend, Bolton Smilie had been discovered to be great at boxing and could be amazing, Mr Cleaver the PE teacher kept having him do morning training runs to keep fit which meant that Paul had been on his on most morning breaks and lunchtimes. He wasn't the kind of person that could just go up to people and just start a conversation out of thin air, especially with girls so Paul was often inside catching up on coursework or something so he had something to do.. Paul suddenly felt angry but then felt disgusted with himself. He should be supportive of his friend, he's finally found something he's good at and all Paul could do was think of himself. He brushed his long fringe out of his eyes and saw two of the Kelly kids. One he already knew and had tried to keep out of his way since that incident with the gun in the changing rooms. Earl Kelly. His sister didn't look as violent as Earl, but he didn't even know her so she could be either exactly like him or the complete opposite. He noticed a bench and decided to sit down and wait for Bolton to return. He didn't see the younger of the Kelly children rush over towards the bench until he was close to it. He paused. He'd look stupid if he walked away, but what if she thinks that he's a freak like probably most of Waterloo Road and wonders what the hell he's doing? He sighed and just continued to walk over and sat down on the other side of the bench. He refused to look at her and concentrated on his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her look at him and open her mouth to speak.

"Are you um, okay?" The girl asked, leaning forward so she could see his face

" Er, yeah, I'm er, just sitting here waiting for someone, I um..." Paul said quickly, trailing off.

"You're in my brother Earl's year aren't you? I'm not going to beat you up just for daring to go near me, I'm Sam, short for Sambuca." Sam laughed, then frowned as she had probably just bored him with random information

"Oh cool, I'm Paul, Paul Langley, yeah I'm in year eleven" Paul smiled, ignoring the frown. She was alright for a Kelly maybe they could be friends, seeing as Bolton was always training... His thoughts trailed off as Sam spoke again

"So who are you waiting for?" Sam asked. He was okay, she thought. She'd not managed to make any friends yet but maybe this Paul Langley guy could be her first friend? Maybe...but wait... She'd heard her brother Earl say that name so many times before, but why?...she thought

"Oh, Bolton Smilie" Paul answered, looking towards the school gates as Aleesha and Danielle had started giggling rather loudly which meant that Mr Cleaver was coming.

"Oh I've heard of him" Sam smiled before looking at the time and getting up, " Well I'd probably better get off to class, maybe I'll see you around sometime?" She waved and ran up the steps into the building, leaving a confused Paul on his own.

**Inside...**

Bolton Smiley? She'd heard that name too... But what had Earl said about them? Sam's thoughts raced round her head as she ran through the corridor... It wasn't even time for classes yet but she just had to leave.

**outside...**

Paul looked towards the gate again to see Aleesha and Danielle already following Mr Cleaver, they thought, slyly but obviously weren't, So where was...

"Langley!" Came a voice and two strong arms on his shoulders from behind

"Bolton? What the hell..." Paul began before he was cut off

"I saw you man!" He smirked and pushed Paul up off the bench and looked knowingly at him.

"What? Oh, Sam? It was nothing, we just... started talking, that's it." Paul explained,

"Yeah alright but... She's a Kelly mate, so watch it" Bolton smiled and then quickly ran to the changing rooms to get changed, Paul rolled his eyes and walked into the school building as the bell went.

**Well... First Waterloo Road story and Paul is my favourite character and I accidently made a huge section with him in it... Don't worry it's not a Paul/Sam fanfic... it's just they have to be friends for my story to work:) And It's going to involve all the kids of Waterloo Road:)**

**Please review!!!**


	2. First Lessons on a Monday morning

**Woo, I got two reviewers! Thankyou! **

**I'm mentioning teachers in this... And I wasn't sure if I should put their first names or not... Anyways here's chapter two!**

In Jasmine Koreshi's English class, two girls were either extremely late or were bunking the lesson. Jasmine sighed as she came to Aleesha and Danielle's names in the register and made a note to inform Miss Mason or Mr Lawson of their absence. This wasn't the first time either that Aleesha and Danielle had failed to come to class on time and she knew that the new PE teacher had something to do with it. Suddenly two giggling figures came crashing through the door.

"Aleesha, Danielle, where have you been? Class started fifteen minutes ago" Miss Koreshi asked, raising her voice on fifteen minutes.

"Sorry miss, had to er, collect something" Aleesha laughed, obviously hiding something behind her back.

"Alright hand it over" The frustrated teacher demanded, holding her hand out

"Hand what over miss?" Aleesha replied, trying to act innocent.

"Aleesha don't play games with me, you are fifteen minutes late, you come in and disrupt my class, I am not in the mood for silly childish behaviour have you got that? Now hand it over" Miss Koreshi shouted, making everyone jump. Aleesha reluctantly pulled out a sports shirt out from behind her and gave it to her teacher.

"I'll assume that this belongs to Mr Cleaver?"

"Yes miss, sorry," Both Aleesha and Danielle apologised and sat down quickly, staring at their desks.

"Right I'll be back in a minute, you girls, with me at lunchtime, this is stealing and it will not be tolerated in this school have you got that?" Miss Koreshi ordered, " Class, begin reading the first chapter of your 'Of Mice and Men books' and I expect you to be able to answer questions on it when I return okay" She added before walking quickly out the door in the direction of the PE department.

Chlo and Donte were in English class also but were with Grantly Budgeon, one of the scariest teachers at Waterloo Road but had been known to be nice at some points in the year but often, he was very bad tempered. Chlo was looking extremely worried now, she got out her calculator and did some working out from some piece of paper Donte had just given her and she turned very pale.

"Donte how much have you spent on DVDs?" Chlo hissed, as Grantly arrived and gave everyone a look that said shut up now or else.

"Don't worry babes, I got it all sorted." Donte hissed back and was shortly silenced with a warning glare from his moody teacher. Chlo looked worriedly at Donte and turned her attention to the board where Grantly was standing, waiting for the class to give him their full attention.

"Now you're finished, I will be handing out your English folders, we'll be sorting through coursework and what needs to be re-done which, for some," Grantly looked around at everyone," is everything" He finished and began handing out folders.

"Donte, seriously, the credit cards already have so much on them, the house money hasn't even come through yet, don't you think we're going slightly.." Chlo started but was cut off by Donte,

"Chlo look, you've got your hairdressing, that's bringing in cash, and these DVD's are gonna be a success babe stop worrying!"

Chlo looked doubtful but decided not to argue anymore and to just get on with the work.

Flick looked down at her note board, she'd only gotten five opinions on how school could be changed. Sure she wasn't head girl anymore but she wanted to help out Marley and whoever the new head girl would be. Wait, what was she doing? Was she really doing this to help or was she doing this to be close to Marley Kelly? Flick shook her head and chucked the note board in the bin and hurried to her first class.

"Ah Miss Mellor nice of you to join us, take a seat" Eddie Lawson said happily, pointing at the only seat left.

Flick froze and made no attempt to move. That empty seat was next to Marley.

"Flick? Hello?" Eddie waved a hand in front of her face making the rest of the class laugh.

"Oh, yes sir, sorry," Flick mumbled and walked over to the seat, not looking at Marley.

Marley looked up as someone rushed through the door. It was Flick. Eddie had been late himself to class for reasons he would not share and so didn't see any point in telling off Flick for being a few minutes later than himself. He looked away when his maths teacher pointed at the seat next to him and he briefly saw Flick look shocked and thought she would refuse but she didn't. She'd came and sat next to him which was something but she couldn't look at him. He wondered what was going on at home now that Flick had been found out, in a rather embarrassing way as someone who had been taking drugs. Her dad was a very proud man and Flick could have ruined his reputation so who knew what was going on. Now Marley was close to her, he could see that she had not been looking after herself too well, her hair wasn't its usual perfect style, there was no make-up or anything, so who knew what was going on at home.

"Flick..." Marley sighed sadly, not meaning to make himself heard, he blushed when she turned and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly surprised that she was being spoken to.

"Oh, um," Marley was mentally kicking himself now, he hadn't meant to let that out, but he was saved when Eddie asked for all of their attention as he was going to explain what they were doing today. Flick turned back to the board, disappointment showing clearly on her face.

Janeece knew that she was going to be so bored in her music lesson with Matt Wilding, he was taking the register when he called out Maxine, no one answered. Janeece felt an angry feeling, Maxine was ditching education as well for this Earl Kelly.

"Maxine? Anyone seen her?" Matt asked, scanning the room for answers until his eyes fell on Janeece

"Dunno sir." Janeece muttered loud enough for him to hear

"Oh" Matt looked surprised and marked her as absent and carried on down the register.

Janeece was fed up of Maxine walking all over her and just running back whenever her and Earl had an argument. Maxine seemed to have no respect for her 'best friend'. She expected Janeece to lie to Steph Haydock about her whereabouts most nights and had even got Chlo involved too and Janeece knew that one day, Maxine would regret it one way or another.

Maxine and Earl Kelly were hiding in the kitchens. They were waiting for Rose, Earl's mother, to pass them.

"Psst hey, mum," Earl hissed, getting Rose's attention.

"Earl? Maxine? What the hell are you doing down here out of class?" she whispered back, looking out for Candice.

"Gimme the house keys, me n' Maxine are getting outta here" Earl said, holding out his hand as Rose got the keys out

"Oh Earl you can't just walk out of school, Steph'll go mental if Maxine skips education" Rose complained, changing her mind and went to put the keys back in her pocket but Earl leapt up and snatched them away and pulled Maxine away out of the kitchen, Rose marching after them shouting to come back. Candice had been upstairs in the office to see Rachel and give a report on Rose's progress which was really rather good and had come back down to see Rose standing at the door way yelling from it at what seemed like nothing.

"Rose? Problem?" Candice asked, her arms folded and she looked unimpressed.

"Me? Heh... nope, right, what needs doing?" Rose laughed nervously and took one last look at where the teenagers had just been before they'd run off. Rose did not need this at the moment. This was meant to be a fresh start, she had one last chance before social services took her children away. One was already away from her. Denzil. She was still sure he was innocent, but there was so much evidence against him.

"Those pans need washing, then you can start on the chips for lunch." Candice ordered before smiling slightly to herself.

Sam was in PE at the time with the much talked about Rob Cleaver. She was desperately trying to remember why she had heard the names Paul Langley and Bolton Smilie before. Her brother complained about them on the first day. Why? She wasn't sure.

"Okay class I'm sorry I'm late everyone up up up and give me two laps round the field, go." Rob shouted, running towards them from the changing rooms. He was running late because he had to get another shirt because his one he had before he'd had a shower from Bolton's training was mysteriously gone by the time he'd finished his shower.

"Hey, Sam? You in there?" the rest of the class were up on their feet half way round the field and Sam was the only one sitting down as she was deep in thought.

"She's thinking about Paul" One of the girls teased, Sam looked up quickly, she hated her year group. They were all pathetic girly girls and Sam didn't get on with any of them.

"Shut it you" Sam snapped and got up with the others

"Oooooh" all the girls this time cried, Sam had had enough with everything and walked off.

"Sam, Sam" Rob shouted after her.

Sam didn't reply, she just walked faster and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Mum" Sam called, wandering through the kitchen

"Sam? What're you doing love? You're not walking out too are you?" Rose pleaded.

"What? No, I, I just need to calm down, I'll go back in a bit." Sam said.

"Okay love, just, make sure Candice doesn't see you, I'm not exactly her favourite person at the moment, you get back to class as soon as you feel like it, I don't need social services on my back about my kids truanting" Rose smiled, continuing work

"Okay, I'm just going to take the long way back to PE and just ." Sam said before giving her mother a hug and walking back out of the kitchen. What both of them didn't know was that Candice had been watching the whole thing and thought to herself that Rose was a struggling single mother trying her best to make a better life for her kids, she smiled to herself again and waited for Sam to go before appearing from the other room.

"You're not half bad you know" Candice said kindly, Rose spun around and suddenly looked embarrassed. "No don't worry, your kids are a handful and you're trying your best" she finished.

"Oh, well thanks" Rose smiled and continued her work.

Paul and Bolton were in French with Steph Haydock teaching and both boys could not understand a word that their rather enthusiastic teacher was saying.

"Ah, Monsieur Smilie, Quelle âge as tu?" Steph asked one of the simplest questions she'd probably ever asked a year 11 class but seeing as he wasn't paying attention she decided to go easy on him and then get angry later.

"You what miss?" Bolton asked, shocked.

"She's asking how old you are stupid" Paul whispered

"What? Why's she asking me that, she knows how ol-"Bolton began to argue

"Excuse me, an answer, Today? Or are you going to actually pay attention now?" Steph asked,

To avoid further embarrassment Bolton looked down at his table and listened to the rest of the class. Paul looked out the window and he saw the girl he'd talked to earlier, it was Sam, out of lessons. He wondered if he'd see her later that day as Steph started explaining the different tenses to French.

**So... This was meant to be the events of one monday morning... yes... complicated I know and i'm SORRY!**

**hehe**

**I hope I got that French question right... I do French GCSE so I should've done hehe anyway..**

**this took me in between 6/7 hours to type... but that's adding all the distractions/eating/ other things :)**

**so...**

**Review!**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
